Love or Lust?
by DiceRox09
Summary: Brittany and Alvin have been arguing alot lately, and its starting to get on everyones nerves. Simon decides to take matters into his own hands, with something guarenteed to help. What will happen? AxB story. R&R rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically my first story on here, so the first thing I am asking of you guys is to please, be nice. I don't think I'm the best writer in the world, but I decided after reading a bunch of amazing fan fics, I would give it a shot. So here it is :] **

**This is going to be simple, not too many chapter… But I promise you it wont be short. And I have ideas for other stories, so based on how well this one does I'll write those ideas too. **

**I think that's all… so… **

**I hope you guys like this :] **

**On with the story!**

***********************************************************************

_Tick tock… tick tock… tick tock…_

"Yes… I think… I have it." Whispered an over excited blue clad chipmunk as he held up and examined a beaker. "Just a few more drops.. And…"

"SIMON!"

Simon jumped, surprised and poured the rest of the liquid in the test tube into the beaker, causing it to bubble as he put his hand over his chest in an attempt to steady his breathing.

"What do you want, Alvin." He said as he slowly turned around and glared at him.

"What do I want? Can't an older brother come down and keep his smart, little brother busy without a reason, without being accused of anything?" Alvin said putting on his best innocent smile.

"No Alvin, not when that older brother is you. Now leave me alone, I'm busy working on something very important."

"For what?"

"School." He fibbed. He couldn't tell him the real reason. Not that he wouldn't figure it out when the potion wore off, but still.

The truth is that Alvin and Brittany had been bickering a lot lately, and him, along with everyone else was sick and tired of it. So he made up a potion, that would quickly solve that problem, freak her out and shut him up.

"Your always working on stuff for school! Can't you think of anything else to do in your spare time?" Alvin said with an exasperated sigh as he crossed his arms.

"Nope. Unlike some people, I find working on this stuff fun and worthwhile."

"Well.. Just let me help or something! I'm going to die of boredom!" Alvin sighed, trying to walk past Simon and take a look at his experiment.

"Absolutely not!" Simon said grunting, while pushing him away from the table "If you were to help something would go wrong, I just know it!" He added crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Alvin.

"But-" Alvin started but was quickly cut off by Simon.

"No buts! Why don't you go and clean up your area of our room for the girls, they're coming over tonight, remember." He said turning back to his table, picking up his beaker and holding it under the light to examine it.

"Cleaning!? How boring! Why would I want- Wait… the girls are coming over!? Why!?" He shouted, throwing his arms into the air, wildly. "Brittany is the **last** person I want to see right now!" He added lowering his arms and crossing them against his chest.

Ignoring his comment, Simon turned around, walking past him and across the room to his wall safe where he carefully opened it and placed the newly finished potion inside of it. He closed it and locked it then turned back to stare at his now angry brother.

"Yes Alvin, Dave invited t hem for dinner last Saturday."

"And just why wasn't I told!?"

"You were sitting right next to me when he asked Miss Miller, I was pretty sure you had heard him. Oh, no I forgot, you were too busy arguing with Brittany to notice." Simon said as he started taking his lab coat off.

"I was? Well she started it! She always does!" He shouted, uncrossing his arms and placing them on his hips as he glared towards Simon.

"Either way, Alvin"

Alvin just rolled his eyes and scoffed as he continued his death glare towards Simon.

"You must have something better to do than pestering me, Alvin" Simon said, annoyed that Alvin was still trying to argue with him to occupy himself.

"Nope. You're my last resort Simon my boy." Alvin said, smirking as he walked towards Simon and patted him on the back.

"Why thank you Alvin, I'm touched" Simon said sarcastically as he shrugged Alvin's arm away.

"Anytime, bro. So what is that thing you're working on anyways."

"Nothing Alvin, it's just a-" Simon started, but was cut off by an annoyingly over excited Alvin.

"Ooh, it's probably some drink thing that'll make Jean think your irresistible huh?" He smirked chuckling lightly at his brothers reaction.

"I guess you just have to wait and see, Alvin" Simon said rolling his eyes while he walked towards the basement stairs.

"Why? Just tell me!" Alvin said, growing more and more impatient by the minute.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to… ruin your surprise…" Simon said, smirking and walking up the steps.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Alvin yelled after him as he ran up the steps, behind him.

_6:05 PM_

"Simon! Can you please hand me the salt?" Theodore said from atop a small stool, as he hovered over the stove top.

"Sure, Theodore" He said placing his potion beaker on the kitchen table and walking over to the counter.

"I can't wait to hear what Eleanor thinks of my new meatloaf recipe! I sure hope everyone likes it." Theodore shouted excitedly as he turned around on his stool and smiled at Simon.

Simon chuckled at his little brothers enthusiasm and reached up in the cabinet to get the salt. He took it from a shelf and walked over to Theodore, handing it to him and looking down the hallway. "I'm sure they will Theodore. Hey have you seen Alvin anywhere? I uh… have a little something for him."

"I think he's in the living room. He was supposed to help me make dinner, since Dave isn't home yet, but he said he would rather watch TV" Theo said, sprinkling salt over his meatloaf and picking a knife up from on the counter.

"Thanks Theo" Simon said ruffling his hair and walking towards a different cabinet. He opened it and took out a cup and poured his potion into it, then shook the glass a little to make it fizz, giving it the appearance of orange soda.

He walked into the living room and took a seat besides Alvin, smirking at him as he leaned back and held the glass out to him. "Here, Theo said he wanted you to try his home made orange soda Alvin." He lied, hoping he would buy it.

"Yeah, sure whatever" Alvin said taking the cup and chugging almost the whole thing, in one swift drink, while never taking his eyes off of the TV.

_Perfect. And in about 10 minutes, the potion will take effect and we'll finally have a calm and peaceful dinner. _Simon thought as he smirked at Alvin and leaned back into the couch. He flinched as he realized what he was watching.

"Aren't they hot!? I love a chick in a bikini" Alvin said leaning foreword and closer to the TV as the blonde in the volleyball game threw the ball up for a serve.

Simon sighed. "You never cease to amaze me Alvin."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

"Simon! Can you set the table?" Theodore called from the kitchen.

"Sure thing Theo!" Simon replied as he sighed and stood up. He took one last look at Alvin before walking into the kitchen and taking the plates off of the counter.

6:25 PM

"Okay, everything's ready" Simon said as he looked at Theodore's meal. It all looked great. He then smiled up at Theo and looked over his shoulder when he heard the door bell.

"I got it!" Alvin yelled as he jumped up and ran to answer the door.

Simon smirked to himself and followed behind Alvin as he saw him opening the door.

"Uh… h-hi.." Alvin mumbled as his eyes grew wide and he stared at the girl in pink, in front of him.

_Wow… I don't think I've ever seen her look so hot… wait… what? _Alvin stood there in shock as he continuously checked her out.

"Take a picture, It'll last longer" Brittany scoffed as she rolled her eyes skyward and walked in, past him.

He continued to stare at her, then left the door open and followed her in receiving confused glances for everyone who witnessed the scene.

Simon grinned. _Perfect… _

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well there you have it! The first chapter to my first real story. I'm still pretty new to this, so I don't expect you all to think it's the best I can do x] I just wanted to kind of try a little something, to start off with. I have another idea for another story, but I'm going to take things slow for now. If this story does as well as I hope I may start it though. And here's how this will work, lol. If I don't get at least.. 2 reviews per chapter I wont update. I may not update this again by tomorrow, because I'm still writing it. But I will try as hard as I can to keep it coming fast. But I need reviews to motivate me, so please do that x] I hope you guys like it! :]**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long.

And since I didn't say it before, I'll state the obvious

I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss. Miller and Dave. They are the rightfull property of Ross Bagdasarian and Ross Bagdasarian Jr. 

On with the story!

*************************************************************

Everyone sat at the dinner table. Dave and Miss Miller rambled on about cleaning, Simon and Jeanette were discussing some book Simon had recently checked out from the library and Eleanor and Theodore were sitting at the table, devouring their meal in silence.

"This is wonderful Theodore!" Eleanor gushed, smiling brightly at the small blushing chipmunk.

"T-thanks Elly" Theo said softly as he smiled back at her. He could feel the light red tint in his cheeks growing deeper by the second. 

"I agree Theodore darling, this is simply scrumptious!" Miss. Miller said, patting his head and smiling down at him before reaching a hand up to straighten up her hair. 

"Alvin can you pass me the salt?"

"Mhmm" was the muffled response as he reached over with his left hand and picked it up while not taking his eyes off of her for a second. He placed it down in front of her and sighed as he continued watching her, intently.

Brittany sighed.

"Alvin, I know I'm beautiful, and irresistible…" 

"I'll say" Alvin interrupted as he rest his chin on his palm and his elbow on the table, while staring into her eyes. 

"Ugh. Alvin, whatever little prank your trying to pull on me wont work. I wont fall for anything so you might as well give up now." She scoffed as she crossed her arms and turned to glare at him.

"Prank? Why would I prank you with something like this? I just finally realized how pretty you are, Britt."

"Cause you're… wait, what?" Brittany said with wide eyes as he softened her glare at him a little. 

"I said I think your really pretty. Stunningly pretty, doll face" Alvin said with a small smirk as he sighed once more and started deeper into her eyes. 

"_Is he being serious? No, of course not. It's Alvin were talking about here. But… what could be making him do this? Nothing, it's just some cruel practical joke."_ She thought to herself as she glared at him. "Okay Alvin, cut it out, I mean it." She threatened. 

"I'm serious! I wouldn't lie to you about something like this" He said picking his arm up off of the table and crossing both of them across his chest. 

"Yeah right, you lie about everything else, what makes you think I would believe you this time?" She growled as he uncrossed her arms and sat both of her hands in her lap.

"I do not!" He screamed. His expression then softened as he sighed and reached for her hand. "I'm not lying Britt, I'm serious. Really." He inched closer.

"Alvin…" She said looking into his eyes as she also started moving closer to him. 

Closer. 

Closer.

SMACK!

She whipped her hand from his and smacked him across the face as hard as he possibly could, resulting in everyone at the table to stop what they were doing, or talking about to look towards the two. 

"Ow!" Alvin yelled rubbing his face where she slapped him while watching her stand up beside her chair.

"Do **not **play with me, Alvin" Brittany growled. 

Without another word she threw her napkin down on the table and stomped out of the room and upstairs. 

"Alvin, are you okay?" Dave asked quietly as he started towards Alvin, who's only response was to push his plate away and slam his head on the table. 

He sighed.

Simon chuckled. Sure, he felt bad and all. But if it would save him, Theodore and everyone else another pointless argument and hard time, it was worth it. 

"I'm g-going to check on Brittany" Jeanette said as she slowly stood up and set her napkin gently onto her plate, then pushed her chair in.

"Me too" Eleanor chimed in, doing the same as she followed Jeanette out of the room. 

Dave sighed then stole a glance towards Alvin as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll talk about this later, Alvin" 

Nothing but a small muffled "mhmm" could be heard, as Alvins head was still on the table.

Everyone still present at the table rolled their eyes and took a deep breath as they picked up utensils and continued to eat.

*************************************************************

There you have it! Chapter 2! If you have any ideas, or anything in particular you would like to see happen, please let me know.

And sorry this was so short, I was kind of rushed, when writing this chapter. 

I promise the next one wont be as short. 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :]


	3. Chapter 3

First off.. I am SO sorry for not updating sooner.  
I had a horrible case of writers block. For this story anyways x]  
But a couple of people pretty much.. FORCED me to update. So I decided I'd try x]  
This chapter will be a little rushed. So it wont be the longest.. But I promise I'll start updating on a regular basis again.

Enjoy :]

* * *

Groaning, Alvin slowly lifted his head from the table and looked around. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. He looked down at his plate and suddenly realized he wasn't hungry anymore.

Noticing the look on Alvin's face, Simon sighed and leaned over the seat and towards him "Don't look so distraught, you couldn't have helped what happened." He said softly, locking eyes with Alvin.

"But Simon, she slapped me. What if she hates me or something?" Alvin said looking away from Simon's eyes and pushing his plate away.

Simon rolled his eyes and placed a comforting hand on Alvin's shoulder. "She could never hate you. I'm sure of it. Maybe she's just a little... surprised at you're sudden infatuation with her."

"Y-you think so?" Alvin said flashing a small smile towards Simon. "Cause it sure didn't seem like she was only "suprised" He said making air quotes with his fingers.

Chuckling silently Simon smiled back and rubbed his shoulder. He sat up a little straighter in his chair. "I know so, Alvin." He took his glasses off and picked up his napkin. Alvin sighed and rested his elbows on the table, and his cheek in his palm. _What can I do to get her to believe me though? There's gotta be something.. _

----------------------------------------

"Oh come on Brittany, it can't be that bad having him fawn all over you like that.." Eleanor calmly offered, playing with the hem of her skirt.

Brittany sighed, exasperatedly while throwing herself back onto Simon's bed as she turned to face Eleanor. "That isn't it Eleanor! It's just.. Weird!" _But it's a nice kind of weird…_ Brittany thought as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"But Britt, shouldn't you be happy that the first thing he said to you wasn't an insult?" Eleanor asked timidly. Brittany's anger has been rather explosive lately, so the last thing she'd want to do is set her off.

"Yeah, you should be flattered. Maybe he's changed and realized that really does like you as much as you like him" Jeanette smiled while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"As much as I like him!? I could never like that egotistical, selfish.. fur ball!" Brittany all but shouted while shoving her hand off of her shoulder and glaring angrily at Jeanette.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and gave her a stern look. "Oh please Brittany, we know you have an Alvin doll behind you're pillow. Even Miss Miller knows, It's obvious you like him."

Turning to glare at Eleanor, Brittany sighed and crossed her arms. "Well so what? That doesn't mean I like him! And it's not like you don't keep a Theodore doll on your night stand, or a Simon doll under your beds either." She smirked proudly at both of them, knowing she had won this round.

Eleanor shook her head while slowly climbing off of the bed. "Alright Brittany, but that still doesn't mean that Alvin couldn't have changed. You never know"

Brittany cocked an eyebrow. Alvin? Change? It seemed too.. Surreal. _This is Alvin Seville were talking about here. That could just.. Never happen! Ever!_

"Yeah, Give it a chance Brittany. Who knows, maybe he really has had a change of heart" Jeanette said, smiling at Brittany, then looking towards Eleanor.

"Oh please Jeanette! The day Alvin has a "change of heart" is the day I dye my hair blue! There's something fishy is going on… "

"Whatever Brittany. But were going to go back downstairs." Ellie said looking at Jeanette for re-assurance before turning and walking out of the room. Jean flashed an apologetic smile and slowly slipped out of the room after Ellie.

------------------------------------------------

"Oh heavens me! Where are the girls? Their missing the whole dinner!" Miss Miller shook her head as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I-I don't know Miss Miller, but I'm, sure they'll be down shortly." Dave cut in, trying his best to reassure her.

Miss Miller sighed and started to push her chair out. "Well maybe I should go and see if their all okay.."

"No Miss Miller. I'm sure their fine, really." He said calmly, holding on to the arm of her chair. "Alvin. Why don't you go and see what's keeping the girls up."

Alvin raised an eyebrow and tried his hardest to bite back a huge grin. "Really?!" He knew he sounded a little overeager, but hey. This could be his chance!

"Yes. Really. But no funny business." Dave warned, flashing him a stern look.

"Don't worry Dave, I've got it all under control!" He shouted, leaping up from his chair, and all but running out of the room.

-------------------------

"Gee, I really hope Brittany's going to be alright Ellie" Jeanette said walking down the stairs.

Eleanor smiled and stopped, then turned to face her sister. "Don't worry Jeanette. I'm sure she'll be absolutely fine."

"Well I don't blame her for being so indecisive, Alvin's behavior has been a little.. weird lately."

"Yeah.. He has been acting strange since we got here. I wonder if something happened?" Eleanor stated, turning around and continuing her walk down the stairs. _I hope nothing too serious happened though... _

"I doubt that anything that could have happened, would have cause him to act like this. Maybe he really has just fallen for Brittany." Jeanette said calmly, while staring down at her feet. She may have been baffled by the situation, but that didn't mean she had to trip, right?

Giggling, Eleanor looked over her shoulder. "This is Alvin were talking about, Jeanette. I don't think that even if he had fallen for her, he would have told anyone, let alone follow her around like a sick little puppy." She said as she rolled her eyes for dramatic effect. But before she had the chance to look ahead of her and see a red clad chipmunk come flying towards her, she collided with something hard and fell backwards into her sister.

Alvin made an 'oof' sound as he hit the ground, his cap flying off of his head at the impact. He sat up, rubbing his head as he looked to see what he had crashed into. "Eleanor! Jeanette! Are you guys okay?" Pulling himself up, he rushed over and offered a hand to them both.

"Were fine Alvin, but next time why don't you try to watch where you're going. It's much safer that way." Eleanor giggled while taking his hand and allowing him to help her up.

"Yeah, Sorry about that." Alvin chuckled as he helped her and Jeanette up. "I guess I was in a little bit of a rush to talk to you guys."

"Y-You mean talk to Brittany, don't you?" Jeanette smiled as she watched him pick his cap up. She giggled when she saw him blush.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Well she's still upstairs. What did you want to tell us?" Eleanor smiled sweetly, a little excited to see him so flustered over the questions about her sister.

"Uh.. nothing! You're good. See ya in a little!" Alvin said smiling as he ran past them, and up the stairs.

"I don't think I'll ever understand what she sees in him." Ellie chuckled as she started walking back towards the dining room. Jeanette only giggled in response.

-------------------------------

_Maybe their right.. Maybe he really has changed. _Shaking her head she sighed and crossed her arms, leaning back, farther into the pillow. _Pfft. Who am I kidding!? That's ridiculous! _But you know you wish it were true.. Her conscious argued. _But it just couldn't happen! It's-_

"H-Hey Britt…" The shy, startling voice of came from the doorway, knocking Brittany out of her thoughts. He flashed a small smile at her.

"What do you want Alvin." God had he scared her.

"Uhm…" _I wonder why it's so hard for her to believe I think shes pretty. Why's she gotta be so pretty!?_ "Uh.."

Brittany rolled her eyes and slowly sat up. "Any day now Seville…"

Jumping out of his own thoughts he chuckled nervously and stood up straight. "I uh, Dave told me to come and tell you to come back down.. That were almost ready for desert" He said timidly, walking fully into the room.

"Is that the real reason you came up? Or is this some part of some plan you have to try and embarrass me, because it won't- "

Alvin sighed, closing his eyes. "Britt listen." He slowly made his way over to the bed and sat beside her. He looked up and into her eyes. "I don't know what's come over me, but I mean every thing I've been saying! Honest!" He pleaded, searching her eyes for a hint that she believe him.

Brittany bit her lip and tried to look away from his intense stare. _Alvin's never this sincere.. Something must have happened. _She tore her eyes from his, looking down into her lap. "Fine. So you mean it. But I'm still mad at you for the other day, Alvin" Brittany replied, glaring up at him.

Alvin rolled his eyes and nodded. "Well I'm sorry. Okay?" He said as he made his way over to the door, looking at her from over his shoulder.

Brittany stared at where he was sitting, mouth slightly ajar. _Did he just.. Apologize? To me!?- _"Wait!"

"Yeah?" He said stopping, and looking over his shoulder.

Thinking over what she was about to say, she cleared her throat and looked away, trying to hide her blush. "I-I just wanted to say.. Thank you. For apologizing.. And for.. Being so nice."

Smiling, Alvin crossed his arms and turned to face her completely "You're welcome Britt. I meant everything I said" Smirking a little, he slowly turned and reached for the door knob. He took one more look at her before leaving the room completely.

"**UGH!**" She groaned as she threw herself back onto Simon's bed. _Why's he have to be so sincere? I hate to say it.. But I think I'm starting to miss the old Alvin. _Smiling she rested her hands on her chest and inhaled slowly.

She gasped and sat up. _That's it! The OLD Alvin! _Smirking, she stood up and started to straighten her shirt out. _It's perfect! _Rushing out of the room, Brittany knocked a book from Simon's shelf, as she raced towards the door, and roughly closed the door behind her.

* * *

Uh oh. What's Britt's plan? And what was up with the ending?

Sorry this was short, I kinda wanted to update to just get the feel for everything again. I'll be writing again sometime this week when I have more time x]

Does anyone have any ideas for What Brittany can do to "get through to Alvin"?  
I have a basic idea for what's going to happen, but It'd be cool to see what you guys have in mind xP So if you can think of something, don't hesitate to put it in your review!

While were on the subject, it'd be great if you guys could review :]  
I haven't heard from everyone in a long time, so it'd sure motivate me more to update faster xP

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
